


Behind The Curtain

by blackcloudx



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tenwin, based on the pic that ten shared with winwin behind the curtain, my first tenwin fic omg its quite ooc bcs this is AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcloudx/pseuds/blackcloudx
Summary: At the end of the day, Ten and Sicheng could only hide their love to the world, just like when they hid themselves behind the curtain.





	Behind The Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the picture that Ten shared with Winwin. That fucking black and white picture kept me awake at night and this happened. It's short but it's my first time writing TenWin. More to come for sure.

The room was filled with a lot of people dressed in formal attire. Jazz music was being played in the background, blending perfectly with the chattering among the party attendees. Ten could hear a group of women talking about their branded bags and he had the urge to snort when they started to mention the price just to impress each other. In another side of the room, he spotted his father with several middle aged men, probably talking about some business related. He sighed for several times already since he arrived here. Attending business party was not his favorite thing to do because of people socialized by flaunting what they did and what they had. Back then he hated going to this kind of party with his father but then everything changed after he found a reason to attend. Eyes scanned the room for the third time yet he still hadn't seen the one he wanted to see.

_Maybe he didn't come today?_

Ten's mood went downhill when he thought the possibility of that person was not attending. He was about to check on his phone when he was being pulled by a hand and all of sudden darkness invaded his vision. Ten tensed when a pair of arms snaked around his waist to pull him for a hug. He was about to scream when a familiar scent of musky jasmine attacked his nostrils. If his heart was beating because of the fear earlier, this time it was because of completely different reason. He relaxed and hugged the person back, burying his face into the person's chest to inhale the calming soft yet elegant scent.

 

_Finally_

 

"I miss you."

 

"I miss you too, Sicheng." Ten mumbled. "I thought you didn't come today."

 

Sicheng pulled away a little, giving them some space to look at each other. It was pretty dark but the dimmed light from the lamp outside the window helped Ten to see the perfect outline of Sicheng's handsome face. He couldn't help to giggle when he realized that they were hiding behind the curtain. No wonder that he could still hear the music and the chatters even though it was muffled by the fabric.

 

"Why are you laughing?" Sicheng leaned forward, pecking the side of Ten's mouth.

 

Ten circled his arms around Sicheng's neck loosely, tilting his head to the side with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Really? Behind a curtain? You should just greet me instead of kidnapping me like this." Ten couldn't help to smile when he heard Sicheng clicked his tongue.

 

"I had a hard time to get away before."

 

"It's okay," Ten said softly, rubbing Sicheng's left arm gently to comfort him. "The most important thing is you're here so I am not dying from boredom."

 

"How if I wasn't here? Would you try to speak to some of them? Maybe about your branded watch?"

 

Ten could hear the teasing tone in Sicheng's voice. The last thing Ten wanted to do was talking to people at the party. Shallow people who only cared about money and social status. If Sicheng wasn't here, he would hide behind the curtain alone for sure. Not falling for the teasing, Ten decided to tease him back.

 

"Hm? Maybe? The daughter of Cho corp. was approaching me earlier but I managed to run away before she could reach me. Blame her birthday cake looking dress though, she was struggling to walk but I bet she wore that to get all the attention." Ten tried to hide his smile when Sicheng frowned. "Should I just entertain her? It's quite amusing to watch her struggle though."

 

Sicheng knew Ten was only joking but he couldn't help to take the bait. He tightened his arms around Ten's waist in a possessive manner. Imagining Ten talking with some women really made him annoyed. Ten was charming with his toothpaste commercial smile and women would totally fall for him in heartbeat. "No, I am already here. You should just entertain me. Only me."

 

"How? What should we do when we both hide behind the curtain?"

 

"Kissing?" It was supposed to be answer yet it ended up as question because Sicheng wanted Ten's consent. As much as he wanted to kiss him senselessly.

 

"Good idea. Kiss me _now_."

 

Sicheng snorted at the demanding tone but he kissed Ten anyway. It was playful at first before it became passionate, both poured their feelings into the kiss. Desperation, longing, love, all became one. They lost in their own world, the curtain made them invisible from world outside.

 

"Seriouly, Where is Sicheng?"

 

Ten pulled away from the kiss. The familiar voice was so close and it made him nervous. Sicheng tightened his arm around Ten and whispered some comfort words to him. When the sound of clicking heels faded away, a sign that the person just passed by their spot, both of them sighed in relief.

 

"I guess you have to go. Xiaoyu is searching for you already."

 

The sadness in Ten's voice made Sicheng's heart clenched. He didn't want to leave him but he had to.

 

"I am sorry. I wish I can stay longer with you. Screw that, I want to stay with your forever." Sicheng desperately hugged Ten.

 

Ten returned the hug and they just stayed like that in silent. No one said anything as they tried to enjoy each other's presence to the last second of their borrowed time.

 

"Alright, you should go now." Ten pushed him away. "Don't make your wife waiting longer."

 

Sicheng growled as if he was in pain. This was the moment that he hated the most, saying goodbye to Ten, his lover. His _secret affair lover_. The only time they could meet was at the business party like now. With several encounters with the black haired beauty since last year, Ten managed to snatch his heart. It was wrong because he had a wife already when the first time he met Ten but what to expect when the marriage wasn't based on love. It was just arranged a marriage to expand the business. He couldn't say no since his father was sick, beside Xiaoyu was his childhood friend. She was nice. She loved Sicheng but his heart never belonged to her. Never was and never will. It was reserved for Ten.

 

"Hey, it's okay. They will hold another party again next month." Ten kissed Sicheng's cheek. "Promise me that you will go okay?"

 

Ten was sad. He wished that he could be selfish and snatched Sicheng away from his wife but he knew very well that it was impossible. As the only heir of his father's company, he understood what Sicheng went through. It was all about business. Marrying the one you love didn't exist for rich people like them. The kids had a responsibility to take over the business. It was just a matter of time until his father arranged a marriage for him.

 

"Alright. I promise I will go." Sicheng held Ten's hand, clinging to him for the last time. Catlike eyes stared at him with so much love and it warmed his heart. "I love you Ten, you know that, right?"

 

"Yes, I do. I love you too. I know you know already. Go now."

 

They came out of the curtain one by one to avoid suspicion. Fortunately, people didn't notice them as most of the attendees were busy with business talk. Ten stood facing Sicheng. Now with proper light, they could see each other clearly. Ten always admired how handsome Sicheng was with his brown hair tousled up, showing his cute pointy charming ears.

 

"Oh! You're here! Where did you go before?" Xiaoyu showed up behind Sicheng, looking very stunning in the purple cocktail dress. She approached Sicheng and linked arms with him.

 

"Sorry. I was talking with Ten and lost in conversation with him." Sicheng smiled at Xiaoyu. "You were busy with Mrs. Jang before so I got bored and walked around to get a drink when I met Ten."

 

"Ah, understandable. I guess the talk about the branded bag wasn't interesting to you?" Xiaoyu laughed and turned her attention to Ten. "Oh, Ten! Thank you for entertaining my husband! He is quite whiny lately when I don't give him attention."

 

Ten bit his bottom lip to stop him from screaming his love for Sicheng, to stop him from claiming that Sicheng was his.

 

"It's okay. I don't mind." He glanced up at Sicheng, staring directly into the pair of brown orbs that reflected the same longing.

 

Ten closed his eyes and take a deep breath, preparing himself to look as happy as possible. At least in front of Xiaoyu.

 

"Also congratulation for the pregnancy.”

 

At the end of the day, Ten and Sicheng could only hide their love to the world, just like when they hid themselves behind the curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad so you should be sad too.


End file.
